blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mintpaw/feather
Mintfeather is a fluffy light blue-gray-and-white tabby she-cat with dark gray markings and violet eyes. Personality Mintfeather is usually cheerful. She goes by Minty most of the time. She tries to be friendly to everyone. Often Minty uses all caps or no caps, but usually proper capitalization. Unless it is on live chat, and in that case no caps and no grammar. She is impatient about many things and gets easily annoyed. Minty is highly competitive and hates competition. She considers herself artistic and constantly trying to improve her art skills. She is very grumpy when hungry. On BlogClan Mintfeather has been a member of BlogClan since December 4, 2016. She took a break from BlogClan in the first half of 2018 and returned at the end of July. She is most active on the Tavern, some Discussion Pages, and the Warrior Games Page. She used to have two games on the Warrior Games Page- A New Family and Weird Life in MarigoldClan (WLIM), but they died after her break. She also jumps around on other pages from time to time. She became an apprentice on June 16th, 2017. Her mentor is Emberdawn. So far she has written three articles: Analyzing Mistystar, Why Willowshine is my Favorite Character, and One United Clan? She is proud of them. Mostly of One United Clan?, but the others are fine. She loves reading other people's articles as well. She participated in the BlogClan Art Collaboration, run by Sundance and Willowstream. Minty has also participated in multiple Wiki Gatherings, the BlogClan 2017 Summer Gathering as a StarClan cat, and the BlogClan 2018 Summer Gathering as a Flamboyant Phoenix. On BlogClan Wiki Minty does not consider herself very active on the Wiki. She joined on January 22, 2017. She does not roleplay much but wants to roleplay more in the future. She enjoys coding. ''Note from Minty: I'm not that good at coding but am trying to learn. Pretty proud of this page, though! '' She is mainly active on her own page and reading other pages but not commenting, for some reason. In Real Life Mintfeather is an apprentice. She has three younger siblings. During recess (in elementary school) and outside of school hours she and her friends roleplay Warriors. She owns many of the Warriors books. She hopes to read more of the novellas and manga. She has read all of the main series, most of the Super Editions, and some of the novellas. BlogClan Friends Frozenpaw, Starlingpaw, Sparrowpaw, Embix, Flo, Wavey, Birchy, Cyp, Willa, Icy, Sunny, Breezey, Wollow, Lup , Darkpaw, Jayflight/Snowheart, Mistlepaw, Shiver(ingRose), Fallen, Bramblelight, and others (Add yourself if you're my friend!) Trivia * Her Clanniversary is December 4th, 2016 * Her Wikiversary is January 22nd, 2017 * She and Fallenpaw have the same Clanniversary and Wikiversary, which was not planned * Her favorite colors are light turquoise and periwinkle * If she was in a real Clan, it would be RiverClan * She founded and is the leader of MeowClan, a secret Clan on BlogClan * Her favorite arc is The New Prophecy, but her favorite book is Power of Three: The Sight * Her favorite cat is Willowshine * Her least favorite cat is Brokenstar * She believes that no cat in the series is pure good or pure evil * She plays the violin, and has been doing so since she was around 4 years old * She has three younger siblings * She has noticed that many people, including her, have early December Clanniversaries. * She loves drawing, and her favorite art material is oil pastels or colored pencils. She can't decide. Mintfeather_Holiday_Picture.jpg|Minty received this beautiful picture for Secret Santa, but she doesn't know who drew it! If you do, please tell Minty. Quotes * "HUFFLEYPUFFLEY" -Minty talking about how awesome Hufflepuff is * "hi" -Minty whenever she enters live chat * "wint can be an eyeball" -Minty when she was on live chat but supposed to be sleeping * "i dint know think so" -Minty when asked what does idk think so means * " toes are so weird, theyre little pieces of flesh in a bag attached to a bigger flesh bag that mOVES" -Minty on live chat Accomplishments * Was first to post a game on the Warrior Games Page. It was a roleplay game where you collect points throughout the adventure. Aspenpaw (then Aspenkit) won. * Got a mentor * Has 3 published articles (see On BlogClan) Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:StarClan Category:Flamboyant Phoenixes